Sonic Underground Book One
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: This is what i think it would be like if Sonic, Sonia and Manic has a another sister and she is Sonic's twin sister and has powers. Hope you all enjoy the story and there will be Romance in later chapters between Soina and Knuckles and i have a surprise for you all when they meet Knuckles and there will be a squeal
1. Chapter 1:Episodes 1,Beginnings

**A/N: Ok here is new story called Sonic Underground hope you all enjoy also Jasmine is a black and red hedgehog that can fly, can run as fast as Sonic and control ice, fire and snow she lives with Uncle Chuck**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

**There was a time Robotropiles was beautiful.**

**It was then a peaceful city know has Mobotrapolies.**

**But just after my children were born the evil Dr. Robotnik used his technology to turn our world in a place of terror as the source of Robotnik money the aristocrats were left to plat while our people were robotized and became slaves our royal family was out owed a price played on our heads then the Oracle of Delphius reviled the prophecy to me.**

**"Someday you will reunite with your children to form the console of five and overthrow Robotnik but there is a price you're Hines" The oracle said.**

**In order for the prophecy to be fulfilled I had to give up my babies.**

**Manic's pov**

"Have you been studying you lessons Manic" Ferrell said.

"Yep" I said.

"Well then" Ferrell said.

"One sec" I said.

"Oh my where is my wallet" Ferrell said.

Then I took the wallet.

"Well done lad you're a good boy and a wonderful student and has a reward now where did I" Ferrell said.

"Rapin sticks man" I said.

Then I gave Ferrell a hug.

"Thanks Ferrell" I said.

"Always get the finest my boy" Ferrell said.\

**Soina's pov**

"Soina no come down from there this instant" Lady Windermere said.

"Ok" I said.

"Good graces child" Lady Windermere said.

Then I went to go and play the piano.

"Now may I go out and play now" I said.

"Of course my dear" Lady Windermere said.

Then I did a bow then I did a back flip.

**Jasmine's pov**

I was in the woods with my boyfriend Shadow playing tag.

"I love you Shadow" I said.

"I love you too Jasmine" Shadow said.

Then Robotnik's robots came and took Shadow away.

"SHADOW NOO" I yelled.

Then I ran back home to Uncle Chuck but he had to go out so I ran to my cousin Sonic's house.

**Sonic's pov**

"Come on Sonic bath time" dad said.

"No bath" I said.

Then I ran really fast because I can hover above the ground while I run and while I was running I said no bath.

"Sonic hedgehog I thought I said no revving in the house" dad said.

"Rev yes, bath no" I said.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to eat all those chilidogs by myself" dad said.

Then I ran up to them with my guitar.

"Rub and scrub time" I said while played my guitar.

After I had my bath my cousin Jasmine came over.

"Sonic, Jasmine listen to me run as fast as you can to Uncle Chucks, don't stop and don't look back" dad said.

"Why what about you" I asked.

Then mom and dad hugged me and Jasmine.

"We'll be ok Sonic, Jasmine and you know what I need to see the biggest rev you two have ever done" dad said.

"Really you want me to rev" I said while we had tears running down our faces.

"Sure do pal now let's see it" dad said.

"We love you son and niece" mom cried.

"Go Sonic and Jasmine go" dad said.

Then we both ran but stopped when we saw a fire.

"Oh no" Jasmine said.

Jasmine and I then started to cry and we ran back.

"Noooooo" I said while crying.

"Sunnies" Uncle Chuck said.

Jasmine and I jumped in shock and ran.

"Uncle Chuck" Jasmine said.

Then I started to cry.

"It's gonna be alright sunny boy " Uncle Chuck said.

**One year later**

**Jasmine's pov**

"It's gonna take all your strength to get through that shield Robotnik put up sunnies" Uncle Chuck said.

"No prob-lamo Uncle Chuck fast is our middle name" Sonic and I said.

"Ah can't argue with that but remember you can't let Robotnik see you so keep your speed up" Uncle Chuck said.

"Yeah what's up with that unc how come we have to be so careful" I asked.

"Because if he found out who was taking out all factories he be hunting you two down all the time who come on its jelly and jam time" Uncle Chuck said.

"Uh that juice and jam unc" Sonic said.

"Oh" Uncle Chuck said.

Then we all laughed.

"Ok be careful good luck Sonic and Jasmine" Uncle Chuck said as we ran.

**Robotnik's pov**

"Shields statues" I said.

"Shields ready sir" my robot said.

"Good activate, now if the resenteds uses their secret they'll be in for a big surprise" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

"You don't have to do this sunnies" Uncle Chuck said.

"Gocha Uncle Chuck if we don't bust through that force field Robutnik will put them up in every factory and not to worry we're been Unc we've got to do it" Jasmine said.

**Robotnik's pov**

"Prepare for lift off" I said.

"Sir Monition sensors detect fast approaching objects" my robot said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"Just a little faster" I said.

"Almost their" Uncle Chuck said.

"No way are we stopping just a little fast, just a little more" Sonic said.

"Yes" I said as Sonic and I planted the explosives.

When we got home we were out cold.

"You got them bad Sunnies Robotnik won't recover from that for a while I'm gonna see if I can find a doctor don't you go and do something stupid while I'm gone you hear me" Uncle Chuck said.

Then we woke up to a bright light.

"What- who" we said.

"The time has come Sonic and Jasmine" the Oracle of Delphius said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Sonic said.

"Sonic, Jasmine your destiny a waits" the Oracle of Delphius said.

"Yeah tell it to wait outside we're too tired to care" I said.

"Easiley remedy" the Oracle of Delphius said has he used his powers on us.

"Good morning Robotropiles, oh yeah we're up" Sonic cheered.

Then Sonic and I jumped back in shock and stared at the glowing green figure in front of us.

"Where wide awake how you do that, and w…who are you" I asked scared.

"What if he's working with Robotnik then he knows where Shadow is" I thought.

"I am the Oracle of Delphius" the Oracle of Delphius said.

"The what of who, oh ok we're dreaming right" Sonic said.

Then he zapped up some chilidogs.

"Whoa this dream is way pass cool" I said.

"Now that I have your attention it is time you found out who you are prince Sonic and princess Jasmine" the Oracle of Delphius said.

"Prince and princess" Sonic and I said.

"Yes prince Sonic and princess Jasmine and you are not alone in your quest" the Oracle of Delphius said.

"Yeah we know we have unc and the other freedom fighters" I said.

"Yes and you have another brother and another sister and Jasmine you have the power to control ice, fire and snow and you can fly but you and Sonic already knew about the flying thing" the Oracle of Delphius aid.

Then we spited out our food in shock.

"What" Sonic said.

**Robotnik's pov**

"Oh sir, thank you for seeing us how may we serve your royal greatness your whish is our command sir you are willing to ask your royleness" Sleet said.

"What I want from you is for you to swear to my services" I said.

"Oh yes you most powerfulness we are flattered but you see sir we are independent" Sleet said.

"Yeah we work by ourselves" Dingo said.

"Silence from now on you work for me" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

"Sorry about spilling the chilly on you Orc, wow Jasmine has powers besides flying and we have another brother and another sister but where are they" I asked.

"They are close but to find them you must sing the song that is in your heart young hedgehogs" the Oracle of Delphius said.

"Hey whoa, whoa wait what, how come no one ever says what they mean song in our heart what does that mean" Jasmine asked.

Then our medallions stated to glow.

Then I grabbed our guitar and Jasmine grabbed her microphone and started to play some music.

**Song: Someday**

**[Sonic & Jasmine]**

**There's something missing**

**Something's not quite right**

**And I can feel it calling**

**To me every night**

**[Soina]**

**A little voice inside**

**Tells me someone is out there**

**And I must never give up**

**Searching everywhere!**

**(Someday) We are gonna be together**

**(Someday) Life will be so much better**

**(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break**

**(Someday) No more dark clouds above**

**(Someday) United in the light of love**

**(Someday) The story can only end one way**

**We'll be together someday**

**(Someday) We are gonna be together**

**(Someday) Life will be so much better**

**(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break**

**(Someday) No more dark clouds above**

**(Someday) United in the light of love**

**(Someday) The story can only end one way**

**We'll be together someday**

**Someday!**

**We'll be together someday!**

"They're out there" Jasmine said has our medallions started to glow again.

**Robotnik's pov**

"Freeze from and enlarge, how can anything be that fast" Sleet said.

"It slows down when it hits that red thing" Dingo said.

"Well, well, well once in a while you do come up with something don't you" Sleet said.

"Hedgehogs it's blasted hedgehogs" I said.

"Yes sir would you like us to" Sleet said.

"No, dismissed" I said.

"But your greatness" Sleet said.

"Dismissed, could it be them if it is then the prophecy" I said.

**Flash back**

**"Robotnik your days of terrine are numbered" the Oracle of Delphius said.**

**"Guards" I yelled**

**"You will listen one day Queen Aleena and her four children will form the Council of five and on that day your rain of terrine will end" the Oracle of Delphius said.**

**End of flash back**

"There still out there, then I'm declaring war on the freedom fighters" I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

Sonic and I were at a club getting ready to plat some music.

**Manic's pov**

"Hu I've heard that riv before" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

Then after a while some people came up to the stage and we started playing some songs and then some robots came so I started using my new powers and destroyed them.

"Who are you guys" Sonia asked.

"Were your brother's and sister" I said.

"We are" Manic said.

"Meet us in Public Square in two hours we'll fill you in" Sonic said.

**Manic's pov**

"Ferrell" I said while picking up a piece of cloth.

**Sonia's pov**

"Citizens you are under a rest' a robot said.

"Oh no" I cried while running.

**Sonic's pov**

"They got our uncle Chuck" Jasmine said.

"We must find Lady Windimire and Ferrell' Sonia and Manic said.

"Your right let's do it to it" I said.

Then we all high-fived each other.

"I'm sorry young hedgehogs I'm afraid you are too late" the Oracle of Delphius said and he showed us.

"It is time for you to explore the power of your medallions" the Oracle of Delphius said.

"I always wondered why I had this" Sonia and I said.

"Yeah and why I couldn't bear to take it off" Manic and Jasmine said.

"Are you ready to begin the journey" the Oracle of Delphius said.

"Journey what journey we have to fight butnik" I said.

"You have powers within you follow this map and you must work with each other" the Oracle of Delphius said.

"Who was that" Sonia asked.

"We'll explain on the way" I said.

"I'm all alone now" Sonia said.

"Not a chance sis" Jasmine said has we were all holding hands and walking.


	2. Chapter 2: Episode2, Getting to Know You

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Episode2, Getting to Know You

**Now the Robotnik had identified my children he would not rest until he found them.**

**Robotnik's pov**

"Find those hedgehogs or you'll get to inspect my prison personally" I said.

"Treaded to hedgehogs I still don't understand sir what harm could they possibly" Sleet said.

"Queen Aleena brats could destroy everything find them" I said.

"Yes your greatness leave it to us sir" Sleet said.

**Sleet's pov**

"What are you doing you ofe" I said.

"They're pretty" Dingo said while pointing to the two girl hedgehogs.

"And your ugly now let's get to work" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

Jasmine, Manic and I were in the other room.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Sonia screamed.

"Hu" Jasmine, Manic and I said.

Then Jasmine, Manic and I ran to where we heard Sonia scream.

"Get it away from me, get it away from me" Sonia yelled.

"What, what is it" Jasmine asked.

"Under the bed get it out, get it out" Sonia said.

"Get what" Manic said.

Then I went under the bed.

"A mouse, every force in Robotropiles is on our butts and your wigging out over a mouse" I said.

Then Jasmine, Manic and I looked at each other.

"Where in trouble" Jasmine, Manic and I said.

Then we started to walk away.

"Wait where's the maid I'd like my breakfast now" Sonia said.

"Defiantly trouble" Jasmine, Manic and I said.

**Sleet's pov**

"Ooo we got them now' I said.

"So now do we call Robotnik" Dingo said.

"To catch four little hedgehogs I think not" I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"North through the more of Melladar and into the badlands ohh gross" Sonia said.

"So where do we end up" Sonic asked.

"Right here in Wazlar" Sonia said.

"Well where ever it is we got to get out of here and fast" I said.

"Now but I can't leave not without my matching bags and some new clothes" Sonia said.

"Sorry this is what you" Sonic said.

"Does it come in purple" Sonia asked.

"Hey man why the speed" Manic asked.

Then someone tried to break the door and there was a robot there.

"Priority one hedgehogs" the robot said.

Then it started to shoot lasers at us and we all dogged the lasers and one almost hit Sonia but she jumped out of the way and the laser hit the map.

"Get in the basement middle of the hall me and Jasmine hole them off" Sonic said.

Then Sonia and Manic ran then the robot pushed me and Sonic into the wall.

"Whooa" Sonic said while shaking his heads.

"This is not a good start" I said.

Then the robot came up to us.

"You go ahead I'll get the bots attention hey bolt head" Manic said as Jasmine ran to Sonia.

Then the robot came up to Manic.

"GAHHH" Manic screamed has the robot grabbed him by neck.

"Oh nice diversion bro" Sonic and I said.

"Auuu" Manic said.

**Sleet's pov**

"This is taking too long go in and help the meathead go" I said.

"You mean through there" Dingo said.

"No through the wall genius" I said.

"Ok-ey dokey" Dingo said and ran through the wall.

**Soina's pov**

Jasmine and I were at the door when someone come through the wall.

"Gaaa" Jasmine and I screamed while backing up to the wall.

"Hehe" Dingo said.

Jasmine and I smiled.

**Sonic's pov**

"Not so fast, not so fast metal mouth" I said while running.

I was on top of his head when it started to spin his head.

"Manic, control panel in arm get it off" I said.

When Manic got his arm out he stopped the robots head from spring.

"Thanks dude" Manic said.

"No prob-lamo" I said.

"No let's grabbed Jasmine and Sonia and blast out of here" I said.

**Soina's pov**

"Oh we love to go with you to go and visit Dr. Robotnik would you be a sweetheart and grab out coats" I said.

"Oh yeah sure, sure" Dingo said.

"It's right in there" Jasmine said.

Then Dingo walked in and Jasmine used her ice powers and pushed him down the stairs then I closed the door.

"Jasmine, Sonia you ok" Sonic asked.

"Not just ok thanks to me a bad guy out of commission down there isn't it great" I said.

"Well that was our escape route" Sonic said.

"Oh" I said.

"But luckily the bad guys gave us another one" Jasmine said.

"Which unfortunately you won't be able to use move back, move back please" Sleet said while walking over to us.

"I'm afraid you will have to come along with me" Sleet said as the door opened.

"I couldn't find your coats Sonia and Jasmine" Dingo said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"Time for plan B" I said.

"What's that" Manic asked.

"The same as plan A the basement" I said.

Then I took Manic's hand and Sonic took Sonia's hand and we ran to the basement.

"Bye Sonia, bye Jasmine" Dingo said.

We were walking around in the swearer.

"I am never stepping foot in a swearer again it dirty, it's smelly and it's disgusting" Sonia said.

"Hey that's my home you're talking about princess" Manic said.

"Oh sorry your lady ship next time we'll get a carriage" Sonic said.

"Now where's the scroll" I asked.

"You lived in the swearer's" Sonia asked.

"We're waiting" Sonic and I said.

"Yeah so" Manic said.

"It's just that it's so yucky" Sonia said.

"Ahem the scroll" I said.

"Problem it got torched what's left is back at the safe house" Manic said.

"Well then we got to go back" we said.

"No we don't" Sonia said as Sonic grabbed her hand.

"Hey, hey let me go" Sonia said.

"Sorry we gotta have the scroll" Sonic said.

"What's the matter is the duchess afraid to get her feet dirty" Manic said.

Then Manic jumped to where we were and the jump was so big that he splashed mud on us and we were all staring at him.

"If you would let me finish we got the scroll right here I have a photographic memory" Sonia said.

"Photographic memory" we said while running to Manic.

"Ooo" Manic said.

"Oh give me a break" Sonia said.

"Cheese" me, Sonic and Manic said.

"Ha-ha" Manic laughed.

**Robotnik's pov**

"The hedgehogs got away sir" Sleet said.

"You call yourself bounty hunters you couldn't even catch fish in a bowl" I said.

"Aww I think we could if the bowl was" Dingo said.

"Um sir we found this" Sleet said.

"What is it" I said.

"A map sir I think I know where they're going" Sleet said.

**Sonic's pov**

"What was that" Manic asked.

"It's a bird just like the bird yesterday and the day before sheese" Jasmine said.

"Hey I'm a city boy ok" Manic said.

Then Jasmine took out some bead.

"More bread how gormaded" Sonia said.

"What did you in the city Manic" Sonia asked.

"I was family bossiness we uhh moved things" Manic said.

"Like Import Next port" Sonia asked.

"No like a thief" Jasmine said.

"A thief oh" Sonia said.

"How'd you know" Manic asked.

"Resentence we got to know about everybody" Sonic said.

"Don't worry princess I don't steal from family" Manic said.

"Oh I didn't mean" Sonia said.

"We were all born with silver spoons in our mouths Sonia you just got to keep yours" I said.

"Yeah I had to steal mine" Manic said.

Then we all started to laugh.

"Hey Jasmine I been meaning to ask you how can you make Ice with your hands" Sonia asked.

"Well I don't know but the Oracle of Delphius told me that I could control Ice, fire and snow and that I could fly but I already knew that I could fly from when I was little and I was with my friends and boyfriend going camping we were playing tag when Sliver pushed me but he didn't see the edge of the cliff so I fell off it and I thought I was going to die and that was when I found out I could fly so if it wasn't for Sliver I wouldn't of know that I could fly" Jasmine said while flying.

"That cool" Manic said.

"Jasmine who your boyfriend because you never told me" I asked.

"Well you know that locket you gave me well I have I a picture I of him in there and his name is Shadow" Jasmine said while showing us the picture of Shadow.

"Jasmine he's cute what did happen to him" Sonia said.

"Well a year ago before we were reunited Shadow and I were in the woods playing tag when Robotniks robots came and took Shadow away from me it's been a year sense I last saw Shadow I really miss him but I know he's alive" Jasmine said while crying.

"Come on guys we got a long way to go" Sonic said.

"Not all that far" a voice said.

Then Sonic and I ran up to him.

"Who are you" I asked.

"I am Gondar sent by the Oracle of Delphius I am here to train you" Gondar said.

"Whoa that's preface because we're here to be trained" Sonic said.

"Left, right, left, right" Gondar told me and Sonic.

"Couldn't training started at a more reasonable hour" Sonia asked.

"You got that right I'm used to coming home by now" Manic said.

"Here you will develop your natural abilities and find hidden talents within you" Gondar said.

"Can we get this show on the road the road while were still young" I asked.

"Wow wouldn't it be Ironic if your hidden talent was patations" Sonia said.

"What make you say that" I asked.

Then we started to glare at each other.

"I think now is a good time to start" Gondar said.

**Jasmine's pov**

Then I started to use my powers until I got the hang of it.

Then Sonic and I did a new move I like to call a spin dash but I did t with a mixture of my powers.

Then Sonic and I started to spin and make a tornado.

"Once more Sonic and Jasmine" Gondar said.

Then Sonic and I started to spin and we made a tornado again.

"Focus, concentrate now a little faster good, good now faster balance Sonic and Jasmine balance" Gondar said.

"Whoa, whoa" we said.

Then Sonic fell on the ground and after he stopped spinning I fell on top of him.

"You see how important it is to keep your balance Sonia" Gondar said.

"Absolutely otherwise you get really dirty" Sonia said.

"All yes well let's get started Sonic, Jasmine you see the tallest tree on the mountain over there" Gondar said.

"Yeah and" I asked.

"Go to that tree when I drop this rock catch it before it hits the ground" Gondar said.

"No prom-lamo" we said.

Then we ran to where the tree is.

"Ready" we said.

Then Gondar dropped the rock and we missed them and hit a tree.

"Next time, we'll get it next time" Sonic said.

Then me and Sonic ran to where Sonia was and we started to spin and we collided with each other and I landed on top of Sonic again and Sonia landed on the ground.

"Ok what is up with me landing on you today Sonic" I asked.

"I have no idea" Sonic said.

Manic was spinning drumsticks around his figures and it flew off and went around the tree and hit him in the head.

"Oh boy" Gondar said.

Then me and Sonia went up to the boys and broke the wood they were holding.

Then Manic was spinning another drumstick and it went around the tree and into his hand and he did it again and into a target.

"Happen" Manic said.

Then me and Sonic ran and caught the rock.

Then me and Soina started to spin and we picked up a rock each and we threw it and they broke.

"Yes" me and Sonic said.

"Go sis" Sonic said while hugging me.

"Well done" Gondar said.

Then we all high-fived each other.

**Robotnik's pov**

"If this location is anywhere on the planet it will show up here" I said.

Then it found the location.

"Excellent let's see what kind of bounty hunters you really are take my command ship in a full attachment get me those hedgehogs" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

Jasmine and I were training with our abilities.

We were running.

"Now you Sonia" Gondar said.

"Back in a few" Sonia said.

Then she started to spin to make a tornado.

"Manic" Gondar said.

"I've been thinking that maybe they can do better without me I mean y powers just don't measure up" Manic said.

"Leaving would be a mistake my young friend soon you will find a talent that has been hidden use it to help your cause" Gondar said.

"Really what is it" Manic asked.

"When the time comes you will know" Gondar said.

"So what now Gondar" Jasmine asked.

"More super spins" Sonia asked.

"Now your time here is over now I'll send you to your next treachery trial in the land of the clouds" Gondar said.

"Who" Jasmine and I asked.

"Where" Sonia asked.

'When" Manic asked.

"Shh" Gondar said.

"I don't hear anything" I said.

"Ships approaching fast" Gondar said.

** Sleet's pov**

Approaching destination eta 1 minute.

"Say good bye hedgehog brats you're about to take a one way ride on the Sleet express" I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"Robutnik's ships" Sonic and I said.

"Surrender hedgehogs you have 10 seconds" Sleet said.

Then Manic gasped and me and Sonic were giving mean looks and the ship started to shoot lasers at us.

"5 seconds hedgehogs" Sleet said.

"I'll show him 5 seconds" I said.

"Robutnik's ships are going to destroy your forest" Manic said.

"Apparently you haven't heard about our trees" Gondar said.

**Sleet's pov**

"Well they can run but they can't hide" I said.

"Yeah" Dingo said.

"All ships destroy this place while I get the hedgehogs" I said.

Then the ship started to land.

**Sonia's pov**

"He going to get us" I said.

"Watch" Gondar said.

Then the trees started to attack the ships.

**Sleet's pov**

"I can't see pull up, pull up" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

"Amazing" Sonia said.

"It's time for you to go use the scroll" Gondar said.

"Is it a map" Sonia asked.

"In a way specking" Gondar said.

Then we were teleported to the land of the clouds.

"Hi guy" Jasmine said.

Then he started to walk away.

"Should we follow him" Sonia and I asked.

Then he started walking in the air.

"Way past cool" I said.

"Impressive" Sonia said.

Then we walked into a room.

"How unglidered" Sonia said.

"Easy to clean so do you talk or what" Sonic asked.

"Sonic he's a monk" Sonia said.

"I do indeed speak" the monk said.

"Whoa thought we were going to have to become mimes" Manic.

"Your medallions they are a source of great power" the monk said.

Then our medallions started to glow.

"Just like the night we met at the club" Sonia said.

"But to use the power you must find harmony among yourself" the monk said.

"Hm you mine getting to the point bud what kind of power" Sonic asked.

"Chill Sonic listen to him" Manic said.

"The first power is simple the power of music" the monk said.

"What was that" Manic asked.

"That's your medallions you two first" the monk said pointing to Jasmine and I.

"No prob-lamo" Jasmine said.

"They have other uses as well but only if you work together in harmony your first test begins now" the monk said.

"Hu" Sonia said.

"GAAAA" we all screamed.

"Former boyfriend" I asked.

"Cute ok what should we do" Sonia asked.

"Me and Jasmine well beat it with a spin dash" I said as we ran.

"Hey I know this lock" Manic said as he picked up a nail.

"Wait Sonic" Sonia said as it grabbed Sonic.

"Noo" Sonia said has it grabbed her too.

**Jasmine's pov**

"You have failed your first test there will be no more training your heart was good but you used poor judgment, your action were correct and if you all worked together your escape would have been easy" the monk said.

"Oh it was us we got us killed" Sonic and I said.

"Yes you're inabitly to work as a team and it may cause the end of your siblings" the monk said.

"Just a minute buster Sonic and Jasmine may be impatient but there braver then anyone I've ever met" Sonia said.

"It is not about bravery" the monk said.

"Hey you're talking about two of the best freedom fighters there is they saved but butt a couple of times if you ask me we don't need your training" Manic said.

"You defend your brother and sister now that is harmony try to find this in your training and you will continue tomorrow morning of maybe before" the monk said.

"Wow you guys really stud up for us" Sonic and I said.

"Well you saved me more than once and beside you are my brother and sister" Sonia said while kissing our cheeks.

"You're not gonna kiss us are you" Sonic and I asked.

"No way but you are kind of cute" Manic said while punching our shoulders.

"Hey are we gonna let these cool interments go to waste" Sonia asked.

Then we started to play some music.

**Working Together **

_**All: Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: When there's a job for you, you've got to pull together as a team**_

_**All: Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: When to fight, when to wait, Everyone must communicate**_

_**All: Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Working together**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Together**_

_**All: That's how it should be**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Working together**_

_**Sonia & Manic: Together**_

_**All: Just you and me**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Working together**_

_**All: Whoa, oh, oh, oh, in harmony**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Manic & Jasmine: Ooh, ooh, oooooooooh**_

_**Sonic & Sonia: Bah, bah, bah, Bah-bah, bah-bah, bah, bah**_

_**Manic & Jasmine: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh, ooh, oooooooooh**_

_**Sonic & Sonia: Bah-bah-bah, bah, bah, bah, Bah-bah, bah-bah, bah, bah**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: Working together**_

_**All: Whoa, oh, oh, oh, in harmony, Whoa, oh**_

_**Sonic & Jasmine: If we'd all work together, everyone**_

_**All: In harmony, Whoa, oh, Sweet harmony, Harmony**_

"Group hug" Sonia said as we finished singing.

Then we all hugged each other.

"I think this is the start of something way past cool" Sonic and I said.


End file.
